This invention relates to a tool for use in gravel packing wells. More specifically, the invention relates to a gravel packing tool for effecting a circulate-squeeze type gravel pack.
In wells in geological formations where the production of sand from the formation along with the liquids and gases being produced therefrom is a problem, it is well known in the art to install a screen in the production tubing and pack gravel around the screen to prevent the sand from the formation flowing into the production tubing. In such an arrangement, a gravel pack screen assembly is run into the formation on a string of tubing to the desired location and gravel, typically a slurry of coarse sand mixed in a gelled liquid, is pumped down to the exterior of the gravel pack screen assembly to fill the area between the screen assembly and the formation. After a sufficient amount of gravel has been pumped down to the exterior of the gravel pack screen assembly to completely fill the area between the screen assembly and the formation, the screen assembly is released from the tubing string and the tubing removed from the well with production tubing subsequently being installed in the well.
It is common to circulate the gravel-laden liquid outside the screen assembly, and to return the liquid through the screen to the surface, leaving the gravel in place around the screen assembly. After the initial circulation, the operator may want to further consolidate the gravel pack, which is done through squeezing, or applying pressure to the gravel pack after closing the circulation path used to return the gravel-laden liquid to the surface. It is also desirable to reverse-circulate gravel-laden fluid out of the tubing string and gravel pack screen assembly prior to retrieving it from the wellbore.